


And They Were Roommates

by cc-maxian (Smallpurplefork)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, I think I'm going to make it smutty later lmao, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roommates, feedback is appreciated, theres porn in this now, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallpurplefork/pseuds/cc-maxian
Summary: Ian moves to Australia and meets his attractive, exuberant roommate Max. What kind of crazy shenanigans will ensue? ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Ian was already annoyed at Australia. He decided to pack up his whole life in America and move halfway across the world, just to be greeted with hellishly hot temperatures and a million animals that were trying to kill him. Of course it’s not a secret that Australia was practically the Earth’s dumping ground for ridiculous animals and even more ridiculous people. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ian made his way up the walkway to his new apartment building. 

He had gotten a pretty decent deal on a single bedroom in Perth with a nice park nearby. Ian certainly wasn’t the outdoorsy type, but he enjoyed watching the squirrels run around from the window in his old place. There would probably be some crazy giant rodent out to get him here in the Outback. 

Ian meandered his way through the lobby, finding the elevators and rolling his suitcase inside. Just as the doors were about to close, he heard the yell of a distinctly Australian man:

“Oi! Can you hold the lift?”

The sudden voice startled Ian. He had just gotten off a 20 hour flight, after all, and wasn’t expecting anyone to be so exuberant at 2:00AM. 

“Uhh, sure,” He mumbled, putting his hand between the closing doors. When he finally raised his eyes towards the Aussie, Ian couldn’t help but stare. The man seemed around his age, maybe a bit younger, with messy brown hair falling somehow-gracefully around his face. That was the only thing elegant about the man, however. He was wearing joggers and a bright tank top stained with… something. Ian assumed it was beer after the man stepped into the elevator with him. This mystery man had clearly had quite a fun night. Despite his disheveled appearance, Ian couldn’t ignore how attractive he was. His green eyes sparkled with a sort of charm that made you want to get to know him.

“Thanks mate!” the Aussie replied, not adjusting his volume level to that which would be acceptable in the wee early hours of a Sunday morning, indoors. The man reached to press the button for floor 5, but quickly realized that its light was already illuminated. “Oh, would you take a look at that! You must be the new guy. I heard someone was moving into the other open flat on my floor. Well, nice to meet ya, mate! I’m Max”

“Pleasure” Ian grumbled, not sure if he’d appreciate a neighbor that was this loud this early in the morning. 

“Well aren’t ya gonna tell me your name? I’m trying to give you a nice warm welcome over here,” Max slurred, putting his hand on Ian’s shoulder, making the American jump. He supposed that was the ‘warm’ part of the welcome.

“It’s Ian,” he said, stepping out of the elevator onto the 5th floor. Looking around, he was surprised to see only two apartments on the entire floor. Granted, the building wasn’t particularly large, but he had expected at least two other floormates. 

“Well, Ian,” Max smiled widely, “I’m glad to have caught you before you settled in.” He winked before turning towards the entrance to his flat. “Hope to see you again soon”.

Ian stared at the closed door across the hall for another minute, before letting himself in to his own place. What had he gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sets up his room and encounters a now-sober Max. How will their first real interaction go?

With the daunting task of unpacking set before him, Ian decided to set an alarm rather than sleep in. Besides, if he delayed waking up, it would only make his jetlag worse. All of his reasoning seemed sound until his alarm went off at 9am.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, reaching his arm down to the floor where his phone lay. The only thing that was ‘set up’ was the mattress he had put down on the carpet of his bedroom. After a yawn, Ian lazily stood up and began his descent into the stacks of boxes and suitcases carelessly piled throughout the apartment. 

He would have played some music to help pass the time, but didn’t want to disturb his floormate in the morning. Having seen his energy level at 2:00AM, Ian knew that Max was probably not an early riser. Despite the tedious work of unpacking, he kept his mind preoccupied with thoughts of the mysterious night owl next door. The shine of the man’s green eyes seemed permanently stored in Ian’s brain. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Max’s hand on his shoulder— a gesture that seemed so casual, yet so intimate at the time. 

He was just lonely. It was hard growing up as a reserved lanky kid back in the States. Sure, he always did well in class and had a few good friends, but never really became too close with anyone. Not to mention the fact that he was gay. The only thing that saved Ian from bullying was his quick wit. He was so fast with a quip, a comeback, an insult. No one really dared to mess with him, which was nice at least. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he decided to move. Loneliness.   
After a few hours, everything started to fall into place. His mattress was on a frame, his couch was in the living room, his computer was on a desk. What more did you really need? Well, food. Ian forgot that he didn’t have any groceries yet, and decided to call for a pizza. Before he could pick up his phone, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey! Uhh,, whatever your name was again!” shouted a muffled voice from behind the door. Oh, it was Max. And he didn’t even remember Ian’s name.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” He responded, opening the door to see a slightly more put together neighbor than last night.

“Hi, err.. I just wanted to apologize. I don’t really remember much from last night, but I was pissed off my ass and wanted to make sure I didn’t do anything too stupid straight off the bat.” Ian was surprised at how sheepish he looked compared to the bombastic man he was last night.

“Oh no worries. You were fine. Certainly made my first night more memorable,” he chuckled, glancing up to see a glowing smile in response. “My name is Ian. And you’re Max, right?”

“That’s me alright! Glad to meet you… again,” he responded, still smiling that adorable toothy grin. Christ, this fucker couldn’t even remember his name, but that didn’t stop Ian from noticing how attractive he was. 

After staring for maybe a bit too long, he asked “So, would you like to come in? I was about to order some pizza. I, uh, don’t have any food in my house.”  
“Don’t mind if I do, mate!” Max said, pushing his way past Ian and plopping down on the couch, more at home than the man who actually lived there. “I know a cheap place nearby”

After 20 minutes of excited questioning about the US from Max, the pizza arrived. Thank god, Ian was starved. While he grabbed his first slice, he continued to listen to his neighbor’s incessant chatter. “I’ve always wanted to check out L.A. I really like making films, you know, and Hollywood has always been like the holy grail to me. I only went once on a quick family vacation, but I’d love to go back.”

“You and I should have just switched places then,” Ian remarked with his mouth full.

“I wish. I’m stuck here selling fancy cameras I could never afford to some tall poppy to use to take boring pictures of flowers or some shit,” Max sighed. Even when he was pouting he looked adorable.

“Yeah, work sucks. I help idiots learn how to use a computer. You could never imagine the kind of stupid questions I get in IT” Ian responded quickly, averting his eyes down to his pizza. This was ridiculous. He had to get it together. 

Max gave him a playful push. “I could never imagine having to ask you for help. Took you long enough to even invite me in here! We had half a full conversation before you even let me in the door!”

“You didn’t even remember my name!” Ian laughed, giving him a slight push back. He felt like he had known Max forever, almost. He was never touchy-feely with friends. What is even going on?

“Hey, that’s not my fault. I drank a third of my body weight in grog last night. I don’t even remember how I got home,” he grinned, looking up at Ian like an old friend.

“Well, I’m happy you ended up home in time for us to cross paths”  
Wait. No. Oh fuck. Ian’s breath hitched when he released what he said. That’s so cheesy! What happened to quick-witted responses?


	3. Chapter 3

The next three seconds could determine all of Ian’s fate. He had fucked up and said some sappy gay shit to his pretty flat mate that will probably never talk to him again. Sitting anxiously, Ian awaited his response.

“What’re you fucking gay?” Max responded, bursting into raucous laughter. 

Ian totally froze up. Was Max laughing at him or with him? Oh god, maybe he’s homophobic. Ian’s heart started racing. Maybe he was going to get on bad terms with the only other person on his floor that he has to see every day. It would be crippling. How could he go on? Everything was falling apart already…

“Uhh.. hey dude. Are you okay?” Max inquired, sensing Ian’s tension. Putting a hand on the other’s knee he continued, “I was just joking, don’t get bogged down about it”  
Ian realized he had totally spaced out. This was almost worse. At least Max doesn’t seem homophobic? With a gulp, he decided to just get the situation over with.

“I... might actually be a little bit gay” Ian quavered, looking up for a response.

“Oh finally!” Max beamed, “I’m not the only faggot in this building anymore!” Getting up from the couch, he walked over to the window and gazed outside. “You know, it has gotten kinda lonely” He turned to face Ian and grinned. “I’m glad to have you around. Just don’t start hanging fucking rainbow banners in the hallway”

Ian’s whole body sighed with relief, and then perked up again after acknowledging what just happened. Max was gay too! He actually had a chance to get with his handsome neighbor across the hall.   
“Don’t worry, dude, I’m not planning on going full-on queer,” Ian said, back to his relaxed, snarky self. “I mean, I can barely set up a functioning apartment and you think I’m planning some kind of interior design extravaganza?” He smirked, “Plus, you were the one wearing a neon tank top last night”. After remembering how Max looked in the elevator, he’s surprised he didn’t realize he was gay then.

“Hey!” Max shouted, scooting even closer to Ian, “When you’re out dancing, you have to be able to let the boys know you’re interested somehow”. He winked, flipped his hair, and got up off the couch. Brushing the crumbs off of his shirt, Max turned towards the door. “Thanks for having me over, darl,” he purred, “But I’ll have to be on my way. Don’t think I’ll be able to keep my job much longer if I’m late again.” And with a laugh, he strutted out before Ian even had time to respond.

The whole conversation seemed to be a blur to Ian. Had he just come out? Was his neighbor flirting with him? After reflecting, it seemed that Max knew Ian was interested all along. He practically invited himself inside, and was so handsy even during normal conversation. Ian was used to being confident and in charge… but this man made him think twice. What was his neighbor planning?

Snapping out of his thoughts and looking around at the crumb-strewn living room, Ian realized he had quite a bit of cleaning and unpacking still to do. He was interested to see how his relationship with Max would evolve. The Aussie had certainly left an impression. 

Keeping Ian on his toes was all a part of Max’s plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhh what is Maxy planning?? 
> 
> some smutty stuff is probably coming up in the next chapter.. so be aware lmao. I'll change the rating if/when that happens ;)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit!! ;) enjoy

The next week went by smoothly, Ian unpacked the rest of his things and actually bought food to stock up his fridge. He started his job at the local computer repair and service shop, trying not to go insane from the questions that seemed so simple to him. In his spare time, Ian played video games and went for walks in the park near his house. Something was missing, however. He hadn’t heard from Max since he had unceremoniously come out on a Monday afternoon. 

He supposed it wasn’t all that weird, it’s not like neighbors check in on each other every day. Plus, Ian had to wake up in the morning to get to his job, and Max did not seem like an early riser. He probably didn’t get up till Ian was halfway through his work day. Still, though, he couldn’t get the feeling of Max’s hand on his shoulder, the bubbling sound of his laugh, or the shimmering look of his green eyes out of his mind. Well, tomorrow was Saturday, and Ian could probably hang out with Max assuming he didn’t work weekends. The rest of his workday at the office seemed to go by quickly, filled with mindless telephone calls and daydreaming about pretty neighbors. 

Ian took the lift up to the 5th floor, and noticed the light in Max’s apartment was on. He’ll go an ask about hanging out tomorrow after setting his things down and grabbing a bite to eat. It was almost 8pm, after all, and he needed to eat. Putting together a sandwich and unpacking his laptop, Ian thought about what he would say to Max. He went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror at his lanky frame.

“Hey Max! I was thinking it would be cool if you and I hung out tomorrow.” Ugh. No. That was way too cheery. Maybe something more casual. “How ya going dude? Want to play some Smash Bros. tomorrow or something?” That’s a little better.

Before Ian could practice the next iteration of his conversation, he heard a door slam out in the hallway. Fuck, these walls were so thin. It was probably Max leaving to go out to the club like he did last weekend. For a minute, Ian contemplating going out too. Rummaging through his closet, he failed to find anything that could be considered ‘club attire’, all work clothes and ratty t-shirts. The elevator dinged, and it was too late anyway. Ian wasn’t quite desperate enough to run down the stairs after Max. He was, admittedly, almost that desperate. But not quite. 

So, Ian spent his Friday night climbing the ranks in the new Hearthstone expansion, and went to bed at 1. He could normally stay up much later, but getting to his job at 7:30am that morning took a toll on how awake he was.   
Later that night, or morning rather, Ian was awoken by a door shutting. He checked his phone, 3:30am… Fuck. It must just be Max getting home. He couldn’t blame him for getting woken up, the walls were just super thin. Rolling over, he tried to get back to sleep. 

“Oh fuck,” a voice from the other side of the wall moaned. Wait. That wasn’t Max’s voice. It was too deep. Oh no.

“God! Please give it to me.” That was Max. Loud, obnoxiously drunk Max that had probably not given a second thought to the too-thin walls separating his flat from his neighbors. 

Ian shoved his head under a pillow, trying to block out the noise. Of course this had to happen. Their apartments were mirrored, meaning Max’s bedroom was directly across from his own. Now Ian was getting an unwelcome show at 3 fucking 30 in the morning between his gay crush and some idiot hunk from an Australian dive bar.

“Harder,” Max shouted, accompanied by a flurry of high pitched, breathy moans. 

Ian tried not to imagine Max’s pretty face contorted with pleasure. He tried not to imagine Max’s soft, brown hair framing that face. He tried not to imagine Max’s body, strong muscle covered with just the right amount of soft flesh. He failed. Ian was rock hard, harder than he had ever been in his life, for that matter.

The cacophony of noise finally stopped, much to Ian’s relief. Despite how horny he was, He was honestly pissed off. A mixture of annoyance at being woken up and sexual tension made a sort of arrogance bubble up into Ian’s chest. After another 10 minutes or so, the door in the hallway shut again. Wow, he guessed somebody wasn’t getting breakfast made in the morning. 

The adrenaline from his anger and erection combined made Ian get out of bed. He was gonna have a word with his neighbor about this… incident. 

\---  
After kicking his “friend” out of the apartment, Max cleaned himself up slightly, and sat down on his bed. Hearing Ian’s door close and footsteps approaching his side of the floor, Max smirked. Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian confronts Max after being woken up by his.. late night show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! I was inspired after receiving some words of encouragement from you guys. I know its short, but it’s something and I’m already working on the next chapter! I was just in a rut with school and work. Let me know what you think!

As he approached Max’s door, Ian started to doubt what he was doing. He snapped out of it quickly. He wasn’t going to let a twink has-been get him this horny and angry so fucking early in the morning. He remembered Max asking the nameless hunk to go harder, and laughed. If Ian was on the other side of that door Max wouldn’t have to ask. He knocked impatiently.  
“Max? I know you’re in there,” he sneered, “I certainly heard enough of you.”

 

The door opened. Max stood there in just his boxers, feigning embarrassment. In reality, he was getting exactly what he wanted. If this is all it took to finally get railed by his snarky neighbor, it would be even easier than he first thought.

 

“Oh, how ya going Ian?” he asked, blushing, “I didn’t expect you to be up at this hour.” Is it really lying if its for the greater good? If you can consider getting into your neighbor’s pants as the greater good. Max let his eyes wander over Ian’s thin, but toned body. Yeah, this was certainly for the greater good.

 

“Well, yeah, I normally wouldn’t be, but my inconsiderate neighbor happens to shriek like a girl while getting fucked in the ass,” Ian spat with a strange mixture of annoyance and horniness. He noticed Max swallow and hold back a laugh. Feeling emboldened, Ian pushed Max back as he walked into his apartment. “Is this funny to you?”

 

“I mean, yeah, kinda,” Max responded, looking up at Ian through his eyelashes. “If I had known this was all it took to get you in my flat I would have brought some idiot home with me the night you moved in.” Ian’s eyes went dark. Max wondered if he went a little too far.

 

Ian slammed him against the closest wall. Leaning in, close enough that Max could feel his breath on his ear, Ian whispered “Don’t think that you’re in charge here.” Before he could retort, Max’s breath hitched as Ian started planting sloppy kisses along his neck.

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Max moaned, shivering as Ian marked his neck with hickies and bite marks. Craving more touch, Max lifted his arm to pull him closer, but Ian grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the wall.

“I said,” Ian emphasized with a bite to Max’s neck, “you are not in charge here.” With the last word, he moved his other hand down to feel Max’s dick, now fully erect and throbbing through his boxers. Ian had never felt more alive. He couldn’t believe he had spent hours agonizing over what Max thought of him. It was clear now that his Aussie ass was Ian’s for the taking ever since he stepped through the apartment building’s doors. And he was certainly going to claim that which was his.

 

“Come on,” Ian said, pulling away from Max’s neck and releasing his grip. “Let’s continue this in your bedroom”. After noticing the glazed look in Max’s eyes, he added “I think we both know who’s in control now.”


End file.
